Líneas blancas
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: ¿Arrepentirse? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué debía sentir aquel sentimiento si todo lo hizo para ser la mano derecha de Voldemort? (Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black").


Holas!

Bueno, primero, debo decir que este reto no estaba en mis planes, y solo quise apuntarme cuando ya tenía una idea muy, muy, clara de lo que escribiría.

Espero que les guste.

Disfruten.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Fanfic slash, levemente slash, es decir relación chico-chico, sino te gusta ¡Por favor no insultes!

Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Draco hubiese matado a Dumbledore?

.

.

.

**Líneas blancas**

_Somos los únicos responsables de nuestras elecciones y tenemos que aceptar las consecuencias de cada acción, palabra y pensamiento durante nuestras vidas._

_(Elisabeth Kilbler-Ross)_

Alguien hablaba claramente sobre algo que no lograba entender del todo, y es que, quizás, no quería hacerlo.

Dejó que su mirada vagase por todas aquellas personas que le miraban con asco, temor y, porque no decirlo, algo pena. Sí, pena. Pena porque a sus cortos veinticinco años tendría que pasar una larga temporada en Azkaban. Ya había pasado su cumpleaños en las celdas del ministerio, pero nada se compararía a Azkaban. Un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta, y no por primera vez, de la magnitud de lo que había hecho.

Sus uñas se clavaron en la palma de su mano al recordar todo ese día, el día en que le capturaron después de que Lord Voldemort fuese derrotado. Incluso antes de aquel día su infierno había comenzado.

Primero la dichosa marca en su antebrazo, aquella marca que se había pegado a su piel, aquella con la que casi murió de dolor cuando se la tatuaron. Si solo la hubiese portado le hubiesen dejado en libertad, más bien eso creía.

Al obtener la marca tenías que ser digno de poseerla. Realmente no eras un mortífago si no cumplías con las misiones suicidas que Voldemort encomendaba y estas no solo consistían en infringir el terror y repartir hechizos. No, claro que no. Tuvo que torturar, matar y disfrutarlo, aunque en el fondo no lo hacía. Esas misiones eran como la primera prueba. Una primera prueba que muchos no habían resistido. Draco supo que las que vendrían serían peor, lo comprobó tiempo después.

Regresó a Hogwarts tan solo con el objetivo de dejar entrar a los mortífagos y, por supuesto, con una misión más grande que cualquier otra: Matar a Dumbledore.

— ¡Es culpable! El asesinó a mis padres. Deberían matarlo.

La apagada mirada gris se dirigió hacia una de las personas que estaba de pie y le apuntaba con odio y furia en sus ojos.

Draco solo bajó la mirada porque era verdad y aunque no recordaba el rostro de sus víctimas si podía saber que esa persona decía la verdad.

— ¿Señor Malfoy? —uno de los representantes de Wizengamot le miraba con una mezcla mal disimulada de asco y reproche. Draco decidió mantenerle la mirada—. Su juicio está por terminar, ¿Desea decir algo más?

El rubio quiso sonreír, pero sabía que aquello se vería como un insulto o una burla ante la deprimida audiencia.

—No.

¿Qué más podía decir?

Su palabra valía mierda. Si decía algo mas se lo cuestionarían. Prefería callar, de todas formas el silencio otorga.

—Muy bien. Señor Malfoy, luego de escucharle y escuchar algunos testigos, el Wizengamot ha decidido condenarle a cincuenta años en Azkaban por tortura y asesinato contra muggles y magos, además del hecho de asesinar al director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore.

El silencio era tenso y se propagó hasta que alguien, Draco no supo quien, aplaudió.

De pronto se vio alzado y sacado del lugar.

.

¿Arrepentirse? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué debía sentir aquel sentimiento si todo lo hizo para ser la mano derecha de Voldemort?

Rió.

¡Qué idiota!

Había hecho tantas cosas que ya ni recordaba ni la mitad de ellas. Ahora, por cada uno de sus actos, estaba ahí en Azkaban.

¿Arrepentirse? Nah, ese era un sentimiento que no conocía. Y es que si lo comenzaba sentir, o a pensar, vendría la culpa y finalmente el suicidio, o locura. No, definitivamente el arrepentimiento no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Reconocía, si, que el hecho de que hubiesen dementores no ayudaba mucho al no tener tales sentimientos, pero como buen Malfoy sabía cómo manejar aquello. Había aprendido a hacerlo.

En realidad, Azkaban no era tan malo. Había duchas, libros y una dura cama. Muchos de sus, egh,_amigos_ estaban ahí. No amigos precisamente, sino compañeros mortífagos con los que se encontró.

Ya llevaba casi cinco meses ahí. Azkaban era algo a lo que ya se estaba acostumbrando. Había pensado que sería peor, pero afortunadamente no lo era y no lo era solo porque en la primera noche intentaron violarlo y Draco no tuvo ningún reparo en asesinar a su atacante. Desde ese minuto nadie hablaba con él. Y si su sentencia no se extendió fue solo porque había sido en defensa propia. Es por esa razón que Azkaban sería fácil de sobrellevar para él y para los demás, bueno, si se metían con él no lo sería.

—Malfoy. Visitas.

—Paso —contestó mirando la pared que tenía enfrente y continuó rayándola.

El auror se carcajeó —No te estoy preguntando,_princesa_. Vas o vas —la amenaza implícita le hizo preguntarse si a los aurores también les daría por violar a los reclusos, pronto se dio cuenta de que tampoco le temblaría la mano asesinarle si lo intentaba.

Por supuesto al sacarle le encadenaron de pies y manos. Le llevaron, por primera vez, a una sala apartada. No es que tuviera muchas visitas, pero si las tenía eran en su propia celda.

Cuando entraron no había nadie ahí.

Le condujeron a la única mesa que había y la puerta se abrió al instante.

—Por favor déjanos solos.

El auror asintió hacia la persona y se retiró.

Draco no quería mirar quien era, es mas no deseaba girarse.

—Hola, Malfoy.

En vez de contestarle se sentó y sus manos descansaron sobre la mesa.

—Potter —siseó.

Entonces ambas miradas se encontraron.

Lejanos. Lejanos como jamás pensaron estar.

Después de todo. Después de…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. El paisaje, ilusionismo barato, era esplendido —Quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre la razón por la cual no declaraste? O, mejor, ¿Sobre la razón por la cual tus amigos omitieron cada jodida ayuda que les di? —los ojos grises chispeaban la rabia que el cuerpo del rubio no podía demostrar al estar encadenado.

Harry tuvo el descaro de bajar la mirada —Yo simplemente no sé porque ellos no dijeron nada, lo siento.

— ¿Realmente esperas que te crea eso? —Draco se rió. Por supuesto que sabía porque Weasley y Granger no habían declarado a su favor y mucho tenían que ver las muertes de ciertas personas—. Tu preciosa familia Weasley lo primero que hizo al ver a su héroe caer fue llevárselo y con más razón lo hicieron cuando supieron lo que hubo entre… —se calló mirando la reacción de Harry.

—_Hubo_ —susurró el moreno—. No preguntes algo que ya sabes. Los Weasleys solo lo hicieron porque…

—Porque no querían que tu fama se enlodara conmigo y mi reputación.

— ¡Asesinaste Dumbledore! ¡Asesinaste a muchas más personas! ¿Qué querías que hicieran? —Harry comenzó a moverse nerviosamente por la sala.

El rubio le miró fijamente —Quizás dejar que tu decidieras.

—Estoy seguro de que pensaron lo mejor para mí.

—Estoy seguro de que hubieses hecho cualquier otra cosa menos irte. Ahora que te disculpaste, puedes largarte —Draco miró hacia la puerta.

— ¿No quieres saber que declare?

—Estoy aquí, ¿No? —levantó sus brazos lo más que pudo—. No debió de haber servido mucho.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Draco se agotaba cuando hablaba con Potter solo quería que se fuera de ahí. Verlo, después de tantos años, le hacía mal —Porque me lo ordenaron, lo sabes. Sinceramente, luego de eso, yo quise asesinar, yo cumplí mi misión para Voldemort, yo... decidí mi destino.

—Se que yo también fui tu misión.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos ante esa declaración.

Era cierto. Al principio le asqueaba que Voldemort le hubiese ordenado flirtear con Potter, doblegarlo y meterse en su vida, aunque hizo mucho más que flirtear con él.

—Entonces no eres tan idiota como pensé —respondió con voz aburrida.

Los ojos verdes le miraron dolidos.

Draco sabía, le conocía tan bien, que Harry se estaba aguantando las ganas de golpearle.

La historia iba así. El primer enfrentamiento de Harry Potter y Voldemort dejó al moreno más que dañado, lo que provocó que los Weasleys se lo llevaran a un lugar que nadie supo. Siete años después resurgió y asesinó al Señor Oscuro.

—Cuando… cuando decidí tomar la marca, porque yo lo decidí, fue cuando me di cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa para traer a flote las creencias del Señor Oscuro. Mis padres creían en la pureza de la sangre y yo también lo creía, ellos no estaban cuando él me pidió asesinar a Dumbledore. Solo lo hice para ser su mano derecha, cosa que conseguí.

Harry lo miró un momento — ¿Todo por eso?

—Por eso y por el mundo que construimos.

—Una mierda —Harry caminó hacia él, decidido y dolido. Su rostro quedó muy cerca del de Draco—. Fue un puto mundo que solo duro seis años, como mucho siete.

—Lo sé, Potter, pero lo disfruté y no te imaginas cuanto —Draco sonrió al terminar la frase.

—Siempre creí conocerte, Malfoy, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no fue así, de que lo que tuvimos fue solo una misión para ti. Me sorprende que estemos hablando cordialmente.

—Aprendí a sobrellevarte. Aprendí a… tolerarte —los ojos grises brillaron. Draco pudo ver el dolor y la decepción en los ojos verdes.

—Eres un idiota —se alejó de él—. Quizás debas saber que tu señor mato a tus padres, y que Lucius, poco antes de morir, me buscó pidiéndome ayuda. Sí, ayuda porque tú también fuiste mi propia misión.

Se alejó completamente de Draco y caminó directamente hacia la puerta.

El rubio no se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Su padre, al final, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. En realidad la perdió completamente cuando Narcissa murió. En realidad él quería recuperar lo que había perdido con Voldemort.

—Te equivocas en algo —susurró.

Harry no se movió de su lugar, pero su mano estaba en la perilla de la puerta.

—Aunque no lo creas matar a Dumbledore fue lo más difícil que hice. Torturar y matar muggles es una cosa, son desconocidos —sus voz se escuchó sombría—, pero a Dumbledore le conocía, por eso fue difícil. Fue tan o más difícil que asesinar a mis padres.

— ¿Que…?

Draco se levantó —Sabía que algún día vendrías. Lo supe cuando Granger y Weasley presenciaron mi juicio. Lo supe la última noche que estuvimos juntos. Fuiste mi misión, la que mas disfrute.

—Repito: nunca ye conocí —Harry no le miraba. Draco deseaba que no lo hiciera.

—Un Malfoy nunca demuestra sus sentimientos, Potter. Obviamente nunca me conociste —dijo con voz arrastrada.

Draco soltó una carcajada al ver el cuerpo de Harry temblar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que correría a tus brazos y te diría cuanto te amaba? ¿Creíste que te diría que yo no hice nada o lo arrepentido que estaba? ¿Qué, en parte, lo hice por ti? Por favor, ¿Aún sigues siendo así de iluso?

Harry le miró de reojo y se fue dando un sonoro portazo.

Draco se dejó caer en la silla. Jadeaba.

Quería llorar. Deseaba hacerlo para sacar toda la pena que corroía en su interior.

Pero no lo hizo.

.

Minutos después de que le dejaran en su celda. Una celda para él solo, ya que conocían sus antecedentes. Dejó que algo de la tristeza que sentía se reflejara.

Potter había sido la misión que más había disfrutado, lo reconocía, pero también debía reconocer que lo amaba. Mucho.

Draco sabía que Harry había escuchado su conversación con Dumbledore, sabía que le había ofrecido ayuda, ayuda que Draco rechazó porque deseaba ser la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro. Matar al director fue difícil, pero a medida de que fue pasando el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a la frialdad de asesinar. Siete años después no podía recordar el número exacto de sus víctimas, pero si podía ver sus manos manchadas de sangre.

El Wizengamot, de cierta forma, había sido noble al no condenarle a más años. Realmente, ellos solo manejaban una pequeña cantidad de sus crímenes. Dumbledore era su asesinato más grande, junto con el de sus padres, pero eso nadie lo sabía.

Sonrió.

Después de todo, después de todo ese tiempo, en el fondo, sabía que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal.

Quizás, alejar a Potter había sido lo único bueno que había hecho.

Las decisiones de hoy son, quizás, los arrepentimientos de mañana.

Draco miró la pared gris de su celda. En ella había cientos de líneas blancas, todas del mismo tamaño, ordenadas. Líneas que representaban sus víctimas, por lo menos las que recordaba, las más importantes. Caminó hacia el rincón más pequeño que le estaba quedando y dibujo una línea; aquella no representaba la muerte de una persona, sino su manera de dejarlo ir, de dejarlo libre.

Cincuenta años en Azkaban serían su fin.

Lo sabía.

Egoístamente inteligente había alejado a la persona que mas había amado incluso antes de tenerlo.

Harry obtendría lo que merecía: ser feliz.

Y Draco viviría con ese pensamiento sin saber que su amor, quizás, no obtendría esa felicidad.

El rubio se acercó a la pared y delineó cada una de las líneas que había ahí.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Una mano en su hombro le hizo girarse.

Y supo que su locura había comenzado.


End file.
